


Winter at Bly Manor

by Simmons_xx



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snow, Snowball Fight, its very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmons_xx/pseuds/Simmons_xx
Summary: Christmas decorations, broken ladders and snowball fights. Welcome to Winter at Bly Manor!
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Winter at Bly Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicalfreak86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalfreak86/gifts).



> This is for @Musicalfreak86 as a gift for secret santa. Merry Christmas Ghosty!! Hope you have a great day! <3
> 
> And to everyone else who celebrates, Merry Christmas!

She did not accept the offer to decorate the outside of the church because Dani had been pouting at her. No, she did not. Not because Dani had given her those damn blue and brown puppy eyes. Damn her and her adorable face.

She was done with the decorations, but as she was hanging up the lights she noticed how many branches and sticks had fallen on the old church its roof. And she sure wasn’t stuck on the roof because she wanted to get the job done quickly so she could go inside and snuggle up with Dani in front of the fireplace with a mug of hot cholate and had accidentally kicked the ladder down… Where it had broken in half because she had needed to replace the bloody ladder a week ago. Nope that wasn’t the current situation she was in. 

“Jamie?” Shit. Panic raced through her body from her heart to her limbs. That was Flora. Sweet, baby Flora. Which meant that Dani was close by. And she didn’t want to worry her because Dani had done enough worrying in the past.

“Hi, Flora, love.” Jamie looked down at the young girl wrapped in a huge, purple, winter coat topped off with a grey, woollen bobble hat who was looking at her with big eyes. “What are you doing on the roof?” 

“I was getting some heavy branches off of the roof. They’re expecting heavy snowfall tonight and the roof isn’t the strongest anymore. Next spring there will some people to fix it.” 

Jamie looked away from the young girl when she noticed some movement close to the manor and saw the au pair walking their way, from a normal pace to her fast walking once she saw Jamie on the roof. I’m in so much trouble.

“Jamie! Get off the roof! What are you doing up there? It’s slippery!” The blonde au pair half-yelled with a worried look on her adorable face. Jamie scratched behind her ear and pointed to the broken ladder, “Poppins, I would, but I’m a little stuck here.”

Ohhh if looks could kill. Dani turned to Flora, “Flora, sweet girl, could you get Owen please?” To which the little one nodded and ran to the house to retrieve the cook. 

“What were you thinking?” About you and how I want to cuddle with you right now. But no, she couldn’t say that if she actually still wanted to cuddle (and more) tonight…  
“How there’s a snowstorm coming tonight, and the roof is too weak to hold the sticks and a thick layer of snow.” The blonde’s face turned a little less tense as her girlfriend explained. “Look, Poppins, I was finishing up hanging up the string lights and I noticed just how full the roof is with branches. We don’t want Hannah stuck in the church with a broken roof.” She finished with a smile. As bad as Jamie was at ignoring Dani’s puppy eyes, Dani could never resist her smile. Dani rolled her eyes, shook her head but she couldn’t hide a smile of her own that had formed on her face. “Idiot.” 

“Now, what have we got here. Looks like you gotten yourself in a stick-y situation. You’re branching out on career duties now, huh?” Owen said as he announced himself. If only she wasn’t stuck, she’d wipe the stupid grin off his face. 

“Owen, make yourself useful and help me off this roof. There’s a smaller ladder at the back of my greenhouse.” Jamie said as she threw her keys down to the cook. As she threw the keys, the momentum threw her forward a little bit due to the slippery moss on the roof and she felt her foot slide. And before she knew it a yelp had left her mouth as she tripped and fell down the roof.

“Oof” the gardener’s body felt the air leave her body as she hit the ground. 

“Jamie!” Three panicked voices shouted. She slowly sat up and did a quick check. She felt the beginning of a bruise forming on her shoulder but otherwise she felt surprisingly fine. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m okay, Poppins.” She said as she looked into the worried brown and blue eyes of her girlfriend. “I’m alright, I promise.” She repeated again. She stood up and brushed the dirt and mud off her own coat. “That’s one way to come down. At least it was quick.” The gardener joked to the others. Owen just shook his head while Flora gave a little giggle. The au pair on the other hand didn’t look convinced yet. 

“Dani,” Jamie said as she lightly put her hand on the au pair’s cheek, “I’m fine, I promise, okay? I would tell you if I wasn’t.” To which the au pair nodded and moved her head closer and gave the gardener a soft kiss.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

Dani nodded and took her hand. “We’ll get you a new ladder. But for now, how about we go inside and get us a nice hot chocolate.” 

“So long it’s with you in front of the fireplace I’m good with that,” Jamie said while sending the au pair a wink. 

“I think that can be arranged.” While sending the gardener a wink of her own.

After tea, everyone, including Hannah and Miles, gathered in the living room in front of the fireplace where they were all bundled up under blankets in various places. Miles and Flora each on an armchair holding a hot mug of chocolate, Owen and Hannah sitting next to each other on a sofa while Jamie and Dani occupied the remaining sofa, holding a hot chocolate as well. 

“Has everyone made a letter for Santa yet? With what we want from Father Christmas this year?” Dani asked the group. Flora still believed in him, although Miles sure had tried his best to let her believe otherwise, Jamie interrupting every attempt just in time. “He needs to get them in time for Christmas!” 

“I made mine today! I’ll bring it to you…” Flora got distracted by something out the window. Jamie turned her head around to look at it and to her surprise there were already snowflakes falling to the ground. 

“It’s snowing!” The kids yelled with so much enthusiasm as they stood up that the chocolate milk almost sloshed over the sides of their mugs. 

“Careful!”

But the warning went over their heads as they ran to the hallway to put on their coats. Jamie threw the blanket to the side, “Come on, Poppins, it’s snowing!” Jamie said with a glint in her eyes. She loved snow. As bad as it was for the plants, snow just made her feel a certain way. 

Dani smiled at her girlfriend’s antics and they made their way to the kids in the hallway. They helped them get dressed properly and got outside. 

They all stood outside the large wooden door, in the little time they had been busy putting on their coats and hats and gloves, a small layer of snow had settled on the ground. Miles was the first one to break from the little line they had formed and dashed behind the pillars and gathered some snow. 

WHACK! Jamie broke from her trance of amazement with a hit of a snowball in her face. Little shit, Jamie thought as a grin appeared on her face. “Oi! It’s on!” She gathered some snow, made it into a ball and threw it in the boy’s direction. It hit him right in his face. “Cheers!”

Then Flora and Dani joined them and threw a snowball at each of them. “Dani!” Jamie ran towards her girlfriend, but the au pair had anticipated that and was already a little while away. The gardener ran after Dani, catching up with her quickly and shoved a handful of snow into her face. 

“Jamie!” Dani spluttered the snow out of her mouth and wiped it off her face. “You monster.” She teased. Jamie gave her a sly smile, her green eyes twinkling in the light, “you look beautiful covered in snow.”

Dani her face froze in a half smile, a curious look on her face taking over. She quickly looked to see that the kids were busy with the snowball fight and that Owen and Hannah had joined them and gave the curly brunette a kiss. 

Jamie deepened the kiss, not wanting to let go yet. She felt Dani’s tongue go over her bottom lip and the gardener opened her mouth to give Dani permission. She felt more than heard Dani moan quietly. 

Jamie pulled away, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes and she found Dani looking at her with a smirk, “keep that up, Poppins, and I won’t be able to stop.” 

The au pair laughed at that, “tonight,” she promised. “Tonight,” Jamie nodded, already waiting forward to when Dani had the kids put to bed. 

“Ms Clayton, Jamie! Come help us!” The two women were rudely awaked by a snowball that hit right in between their faces and they shared a look. Before the culprit had even know what had happened to him his face was peppered with snow.


End file.
